


Time Before

by NoelleTuttle



Series: A New Age [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pets, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleTuttle/pseuds/NoelleTuttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to the New Age timeline. A series of short stories depicting Hawke life before he was changed into a little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Before

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't a straight narrative, but a bunch a chapters giving some back story to New Age. Read New Age to understand and get context. But anyway enjoy!

“Hawke when you said you had brought a souvenir back from the Vimmark Chasm and you need help moving it. I thought you meant some chests or statues or even weapons. But this...” Anders pinched the bridge of his nose trying to hold back an exasperated cry. 

“This is not a souvenir.” Anders pointed a finger at the Bronto sleeping in the cage on the wagon. The large grey beast lay on its side breathing heavily from its open mouth. 

“Sure it is,” Varric replied, “It strange, exotic, and has conversation value.”

“I think he looks cute,” Merrill said as she rubbed the snout of the sleeping beast. The bronto snorted and twitched at her touch.

“Merrill, please don’t wake it. I had a tough time getting the sleeping spell to stick,” Hawke said as he drew her back from the cage. 

“How are you even going to get it into the city?” Anders demanded.

“I already paid Aveline and the Guards to let me through the city,” Hawke explained. “We just need to make sure none of the nobles find out and make a fuss while we move it through the city.” 

“Him,” Merrill inserted.

“Him,” Hawke agreed without a moment hesitation.

“And how do you plan to do this, hmm,” Anders questioned, crossing his arms.

“Magic,” Hawke said, waving his fingers.

“Oh? Do we just magically teleport a giant beast into your estate with blood magic?” Anders said with dark sarcasm. Merrill stuck her tongue out at Anders and went back to watching the bronto. 

Hawke sighed and said patiently, “If you let me explain the plan, I’ll tell you.” 

“Oh, do enlighten us.”

“Anders, if you don’t calm down I’m going to cast a sleeping spell on you and put you in the cage with the bronto,” Hawke said firmly. Anders gave him a glare before looking at the bronto and let his shoulders fall.

“Good,” Hawke nodded and began explaining. “Merrill, you will cast a Entropic Cloud about us to keep people from getting interested in us and disorient their senses enough that any sound we make will be dismissed. Anders, you will need to cast a Haste spell over all of us so we can move with speed through the city. I will use my Force abilities to move the wagon without a sound by lifting it off the ground. This way we can move with stealth and speed.”

“And Varric, what is his job?”

“I’m lookout, Blondie. While you mages are busy with your spells, I’m here to divert anyone we may meet on the streets,” Varric replied. “Not to mention I couldn’t miss out on a story this good. I have every intention of blowing it way out of proportion. I’m thinking of spread in the rumor Hawke had a bear or a wyvern in his basement.”

“Just as long as you don’t reveal the Darktown entrance,” Hawke said. “We’re losing darkness to move in. Come on, Anders. This is probably the least dangerous thing I’ve done in weeks.”

“You can’t just be normal, can you Hawke?” Anders grumbled. “Can’t just have a dog or a cat.”  
“Anders, it’s Hawke. Normal doesn’t even fit into his name.” Varric commented.

\-------

It was so late out that even the usual thieves and thugs that wandered the streets of Kirkwall had gone to bed. Only a couple of barking dogs disturbed Hawke and his companions has they made their way through the city. They made it to Hawke’s estate without a single incident and ran into to problem. The four companions stood looking at the entrance of the mansion then at the cage wagon that held the Bronto. 

“Didn’t plan for this did you?” Anders remarked.

“Truthfully, Blondie. I didn’t think we would even get this far,” Varric stated. The group looked to Hawke, who studied the door with an engrossed expression. 

“Well, unless you know a shrinking spell we are not going to get that through the door.” 

“I could blow the door in, and make the entrance wider. I need a new door anyway after the Qunari beat up this one.” Hawke said nodding at the possibility. 

“And give all the nobility a heart attack.” Varric commented with a chuckle.

“Not to mention announce to the world that you are a mage.” Anders said grimly. 

“You are grumpy today, Blondie. Past your bed time?”

“Past my bedtime? When did I ever have a bedtime?” Anders voice was rising with agitation. 

“Quiet, you’ll disturb the nobles.” Hawke said, flicking up his hand.

But Anders had just got started, “Why do they get to sleep? I’ve been up for days working, unlike most of the population of Hightown. So what gives them the privilege to be asleep? No they should be awake. Let’s just blow the door in! I’ll...” And he fell asleep into Hawke’s waiting arms, hand glowing. 

“What’s got his knickers in a bunch?” Varric asked staring at the sleeping mage.

“He’s more stressed than usual. The conflict between the mages and Templars is getting to him. I think he’s planning something but I haven’t found out what.” Hawke replied. 

“So what do we do now, fearless leader?” 

“Hmm?” Merrill coughed and caught their attention. “Why don’t you walk it through the door? I mean it would fit without the cage.” Hawke gave her a studied look as Varric began to beam. 

“Daisy that might just be crazy enough for Hawke to work.”

“Varric, go and get Fenris. I’ll put Anders in my bed.” Hawke said turning his head so Varric couldn’t see the grin on his face. “Then we’ll wake up the Bronto.” 

\------

Fenris arrived at a run as Hawke opened the Bronto’s cage, crying, “Hawke, what are you doing?”

Hawke beamed at him and said, “This is my new pet. We need to get him inside quickly. The sun is coming up.” The sky was getting a bit lighter and Hawke waved his hand over the Bronto’s eyes.

“Yes, but why a bronto?” Fenris said the unasked question.

“Well, I had killed his master but missed it on the way in. I didn’t have the strength to face it after Coryphaeus and I couldn’t just leave him in the desert to starve.” Hawke explained. “Not to mention I need a guard dog.”

“You have a guard dog, an actual one.” Fenris remarked. 

“Oh, Bear comes with me on adventures too often to be guarding the estate. Not to mention I need something to guard the basement. The Carta nearly got through the traps and spells in their last attempt to get to me. I rather have an extra surprise for any intruder from Darktown.” 

“Well, it certainly a surprise,” Fenris remarked. “So why am I here? And why are you waking it up?” 

“You’re here as extra muscle, if we need to push it through the door,” Hawke replied. The Bronto opened a groggy eye and began moving.

“Won’t he be angry with you for killing his master?” Fenris asked warily stepping back.

“Nah, I’ve been feeding him this entire trip and he’s rather docile.” Hawke replied as he waved a mushroom on a stick in front of the beast. “Come on, boy. I know this is your favorite.” 

The bronto lazily got to its feet and looked at Hawke with glazed eyes. It didn’t step out of the cage, and wobbled unsteadily. Hawke continued to try to get it to move forward.

“Maybe of you call his name, he’ll come to you.” Merrill suggested. “It works with halla’s.”

“Daisy, it’s a bronto. They aren’t smart enough to respond to a name.” Varric said crossing his arms.

“He is a male.” Merrill said, pursed her lips stubbornly. “Call him, Stony.”

Hawke shrugged, “Worth a try. Stony, here, Stony. I got you a delicious mushroom.”

“Hawke, you sound...”Varric chuckle ended as the bronto stepped forward trying to reach the mushroom. Hawke carefully moved it just out of reach getting the bronto to step forward another step. Hawke slowly headed towards the door with the bronto following meekly behind him. When he reached the door, the bronto hesitated only a moment before stepping inside.

“Well, shave my chest and call me an elf. Its working.” Varric said amazed, and began laughing.

“Told you it would work.” Merrill said smugly. “Animals always respond to a kind word. And you can’t help smiling when you call him Stony.”

“Right you are,” Fenris said, a smile twitching at his lips. 

The companions entered the estate not long after the Bronto. Hawke was still leading him towards the basement. Bodahn, Sandal, and Orana all watched the preceding with wide eye awe from the balcony. Sandal clapped his hands excited, and would have gone to the Bronto had Bodahn not held him back. The bronto lifted his head and sniffed the air of the mansion, before continuing to follow Hawke.

Hawke got to the stairs of the basement and the bronto eagerly walked to follow him. Then there was a loud crunching sound as he got wedge in the doorframe. The bronto gave Hawke a helpless look as he tried to wiggle himself lose. Hawke sighed and patted the Bronto’s nose gingerly, giving him the mushroom to chew on.

“Well it’s time to use that muscle of yours, Fenris,” Hawke called. 

Fenris gave the Bronto’s behind a disgusted look, and said to Hawke, “This isn’t what I agreed to when I said I would aid you all those years ago.”

“Hawke’s always has the strangest requests. But thats why he’s interesting to be around.” Varric commented with a smile. 

“Your helping, dwarf.” Fenris stated. The two of them got to pushing the Bronto along with Bodahn and Merrill, all of them trying to ignore the smell. Hawke kept the bronto calm by rubbing his nose and giving him soothing words. The bronto seemed content staying in the doorframe, not moving as they pushed. But they only wedged the bronto into the doorframe. 

Fenris gave an exasperated cry, and slapped the bronto hind, saying, “Move it, you brute.” The bronto snorted and hit Fenris with his tail. 

“Hawke, this isn’t working” Varric called.

“Well I could force him back through and then we can widen the door frame,” Hawke called.

“Force? I know a bit of Force magic.” Merrill said. “I could cast the spell and force him through the doorway.” She stood directly behind the bronto staff in hand.

“That could work. Hawke, were going to try one more thing.” Varric called. “Daisy...wait, Hawke’s still...” 

But it was too late, Merrill unleashed a Force spell. Varric and Fenris watched in horror as the spell hit the bronto who cried out. Hawke let out a curse as he saw what was happening and began running down the stairs. Wood creaked and cracked as the bronto was forced through the door. The bronto let out a startled cry as the doorframe let him go and he began to fall down the stairs. Hawke cried out as a ton of bronto came crashing down the stairs towards him. There was a shattering crash as they landed at the bottom. 

“Oops,” Merrill said, covering her mouth. Varric, Merrill and Fenris stared down the half broken staircase.

“Hawke, you alive?” Varric called.

There was a groan through the dust and Hawke replied, “Define alive...”

Fenris and Varric leaped over the broken stairs to land in the basement. The bronto laid sprawled out in the middle of the wine room having fallen off the side of the stairs. A hand waving, showed them Hawke trapped beneath the bronto head. 

Fenris rushed over to Hawke asking, “Hawke, any broken bones?” 

Hawke huffed as the bronto head moved on his chest and replied, “No...I managed to create a Barrier to protect me from the worst of the fall. Now help me get him off me before my poor ribs decide to break anyway.” Varric and Fenris lift the bronto’s head who grunted and decide to stand on its own, freeing Hawke. Hawke stood up rubbing at his sore ribs, and winced. Then casting a healing spell eased the ache. 

“Not the best executed plan but it worked,” Hawke supplied as he checked over the bronto for hurt. 

“Hawke you’re bleeding!” Fenris cried when he saw Hawke’s back. Hawke reached back and touched his back feeling it soaking wet. Then he looked at the ground to see it covered in a red liquid. A couple of the caskets had been broken in the fall, and their contents now spilled across the ground.

“Wine.” Hawke said and he pulled his robe off and looking at it mournfully. “I’m not going to get that stain clean no matter what tricks Orana has.” 

“Such a waste.” Varric said. “Looks like that drinking party you promised us is going to be wine less.”

“It wasn’t very good wine anyway. These are left over from the slavers, and they never had good taste to begin with.” Hawke replied. A sudden slurping sound caught all their attention and they turned to find the bronto lapping up the spilled wine. 

“Should it be drinking that?” Fenris asked indicating the wine.

“Bronto’s can drink and eat almost anything. That’s why they can be kept underground so well.” Varric answered. 

“I just hope he doesn’t get drunk on it.” Hawke said frowning.

“Then he’d be stone drunk,” Varric laughed at his joke and was joined by his friends.

“Come on I owe you all breakfast. Orana is turning out to be a very good cook.”

“You owe us more than that. But it’s a start.” Fenris replied and they climbed the stairs. “So what do we do with the giant cage you have outside your estate?”

“You did threaten to lock Blondie in it,” Varric let the idea hang in the air and a mischievous grin twitching at his lips.

“Let him sleep. If I can, I’m going to keep him here the entire day. Then we can all go play wicked grace at the Hanged Man and drink the night away. Of course I’ll be paying. But not Isabella she still owes me for last month.”

“Now that’s a reward.”


End file.
